magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
ST Action Issue 32
This issue was dated December 1990 and cost £2.95 On The Disk Defender II - Demo Toyota Celica GT Rally - Demo Flimbo's Quest - Demo Z-Out - Demo 1-2 page making of features for each demo. News Articles on:- :Cruise for a Corpse, SWIV, The Killing Cloud, Total Recall, Special Criminal Investigation, Damocles Mission Disks One & Two, Robocop 2, Billy the Kid, NARC, Wings of Death, Strider II, Rogue Trooper, Ninja Remix, Panza Kick Boxing, The Godfather: The Action Game Features Racing game feature with a look back at:- :Test Drive, OutRun, Lombard RAC Rally, Power Drift, Hard Drivin' & Chase H.Q. Reviews Comments (Excerpts) Toyota Celica GT Rally - 86% :Toyota Rally is an excellent game that is very playable and should appeal to all racing fans of all ages. Days of Thunder - 58% :Don't let the reputation of what was a good film encourage you to buy what is otherwise a poor product. Lotus Esprit Turbo Challenge - 90% :Gremlin have produced a high quality game that will be well received by everyone. Blitzkrieg: May 1940 - 61% :Blitzkrieg is a good stepping stone into the world of war games. The Light Corridor - 77% :Light Corridor is an experience not to be missed. Speedball 2 - 92% :A cracking game. Paradroid 90 - 71% :Activision's Paradroid will be a respectable addition to your games collection. UN Squadron - 67% :The game is a little repetitive and doesn't offer too great a challenge. Flimbo's Quest - 69% :Flimbo's Quest is a very colourful affair and, surprisingly this is where the playability suffers. Defender II - 72% :Arc are offering a good package, but others may find greater satisfaction with a more modern product. Shadow of the Beast - 69% :Beast promised to be a good game but the accumulation of the small problems and flaws reduces it to just an average product. Pick 'n Pile - 68% :Pick 'n Pile is by no means a dire game, even though everything in the game is rather basic. Unfortunately it is overshadowed by the likes of Ocean's Plotting. Subbuteo - 59% :The game hasn't translated that well to computer format. The Final Battle - 71% :Overall, the game will appeal to advanced adventurers and novices alike. Atomic Robokid - 84% :Smooth scrolling, neat graphics and a passable tune make this a pleasant game to play if you aren't looking for something to wear your brain out. Chess Simulator - 59% :The game does accomplish what it sets out to do - play chess. Unfortunately, its presentation is overshadowed by the likes of Battle Chess. Voodoo Nightmare - 85% :The jungles and temples are very large and well detailed, with lots of thought provoking puzzles to test your grey matter. M1 Tank Platoon - 85% :Definately one for the strategists but not really for shoot'em-up fans as the action probably isn't fast enough to keep you happy. 9 Lives - 88% :With a very respectably sized playing area, 9 Lives will keep you happy for eons. Fighter Bomber: Advanced Mission Disk - 69% :The advanced missions do go a small step in the direction of improving the game, but not much! Nightbreed: The Interactive Movie - 68% :Overall, I leave Nightbreed feeling quite disappointed, knowing that it should have been better. The Spy Who Loved Me - 84% :Overall, This is a nice little piece of software that you will find yourself coming back to time and time again. A1 rated games in bold Tips Flip-it & Magnose Shadow of the Beast The Spy Who Loved Me The Light Corridor Atomic Robokid Guides Operation Stealth Nightbreed: The Interactive Movie Time Machine Mean Streets Issue Index